This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the manufacture of reinforced concrete modular buildings.
Reinforced concrete walls and floors often are moulded in situ by the use of concrete forms made of wooden planks or of plywood or steel sheets. The forms often are not re-useable or have a short effective life only, requiring costly skilled or semi-skilled workmen to install and to dismantle them.